


I, Rocket

by BigBadRocket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadRocket/pseuds/BigBadRocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collation of shorts about Rocket Raccoon and told though his eyes. From a bad day with a hangover to the time he saved the life of a little girl, Rocket tells us all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungover

I let out a small groan as I woke up. The first thing I am aware of is the instance pain in my head. The second was that face that I am laying in some deserted sidealley. With a great dale of effort I force myself up into a sitting position, leaning my head against the wall and letting out another groan. At first I try hard to remember what had happened to me but I guess the answer was obvious. You have a hangover stupid, I think to myself. You when to some cheep bar and got plastered. Now you are completely hungover. I wasn’t really worried about the hangover, I mean it’s not like it was the first time it had happened. I am just about to try standing up when the smell hit me, the smell of vomit. I look down at myself and see the foul smelling stuff all over my clothes. By the look of it I must have vomited all over myself sometime last night. To make things worse there’s a huge hole running down the left side of my suite. Most of my left side from just below my chest to just above my leg was exposed and the edge of the hole is encrusted in a sharp smelling green chemical. The chemical was used on most worlds to destroy old unwanted clothing and had burnt through mine. This wasn’t surprising as I realize I had been sleeping next to a leaking tank of the stuff.  
“Dame it,” I yell, pulling my suite off and hurling it far away from me. Something told me this is going to be a bad day.  
Slowly I stand up and try to take a few steps forward. As bad luck would have it I slip and fall face down into my pool of vomit.  
“Sod this,” I yell and got to my feet again, covered in sick and feeling very, very annoyed.  
“I am Groot?” a voice asked behind me.  
Due to my hangover the voice was much louder than normal and nearly makes me jump out of my fur.  
I spin round and glare up at Groot, my tree like alien companion. He hadn’t been there a moment ago. My guess is that he must have buggered off some time last night. I suppose he didn’t want to be around me when I was drunk.  
“Don’t you ever sneak up on a guy like that,” I snap at him. “What are you trying to do give me a heart-attack?”  
“I am Groot,” he apologized then simply stood there staring at me.  
I hate it when people stare at me. Always have. The fact that I wasn’t wearing my suite makes it all the worse, thank heavens I still have my underwear I would be getting really self-conscious.  
“I am Groot,” he said at last.  
“Yeah I know I look a mess,” I reply and look down at myself. “I got plastered remember.”  
“I am Groot.”  
I snort loudly. “I should get cleaned up! Well thank you for your incredible insight. I don’t know how I didn’t figure that one out on my own.”  
I know it’s a bit mean of me to use sarcasm at him but he did kind of deserve it after saying something so stupidly obvious. If Groot is hurt by my words he doesn’t show it. Instead he merely says, “I am Groot,” and starts to walk away.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” I ask.  
“I am Groot” he tells me, promising he will be back soon.  
“I’ll...err just wait here then. I ain’t going out and about smelling like this.”  
It’s was exactly half an hour before Groot returns, carrying a huge crate of sparkling water.  
“I am Groot”, he said happily and dropped the crate in front of me. The sound of the crate hitting the concrete ground is so loud that I press my paws over my ears and let out a small whimper.  
Groot gives me an apologetic look and mutters, “I am Groot.”  
“It’s fine,” I snarl then add, “What you bring that water for anyhow? I don’t need a drink of water so what’s with it?”  
“I am Groot,” Groot replied, explaining that it wasn’t for drinking but for washing.  
“Oh thanks buddy,” I say with a grin and begin to wash myself down, Groot’s good enough to turn away to allow me some privacy.  
“Okay I’m done,” I tell my friend after I’ve had a good wash and shake off.  
Groot turns round and smiles. Clearly he’s as happy about the now clean smelling fur as I am.  
“You got any cloths with you by any chance?” I ask hopefully.  
“I am Groot,” he answers then adds, “I am Groot.”  
“Really?” I ask with a smile. “You know where to get some? Well what are we waiting for?”  
“I am Groot.”  
“Wait,” I huff in irritation. “Why the hell should we wait?”  
I am Groot,” Groot replies, explaining that we should stay here until it gets dark as most people will have gone home.”  
“What you don’t think we could take them?” I ask with a cocky grin.  
Groot looks me up and down, taking note of my lack of weapons and clothing then points this out to me.  
“Shut it,” I snap and sit down with a scowl on my face and my arms crossed.  
Groot sighs and sits down a little to my left.

My eyes snap open as Groot shakes me awake and then points up at the now darkening sky.  
“I nodded off?” I ask while I rub my eyes.  
Groot nods then adds with a smile, “I am Groot.”  
“I was not drooling,” I say defensively wiping a paw across my mouth to find that my tree-like companion is right.  
“I am Groot,” he replied, getting to his feet.  
“Okay, okay I’m coming,” I tell him and follow him out of the sidealley and into the empty street.  
We keep walking for about ten minutes until we reach our destination, a small yellow painted shop which I think might also be the home of whoever owns the place.  
“You sure this place is empty?” I ask.  
Groot merely nods, sneaks round to the back and rips the back door open.  
“Shush,” I tell him before going inside.  
The building is smallish. The shop itself is only one room really but it still has more than enough cloths to choose from. A stairway leads to the other floor but I don’t really pay it much interest, instead going over to a cloths rack. Most of the cloths are way too big for me but after a while I do manage to find some my size, a basic outfit with a few pockets and dark green in colour. Dark green isn’t really me but I’m not about to be picky. I pull the outfit on, turn round and find myself face to face with a gun. Well okay to be more accurate a tall blue-skinned alien holding a gun in one hand and a lady-friend with the other. The female looks terrified; he looks anger, very angry.  
“What the hell is this?” the male demands.  
“I thought you said this place was empty,” I whisper to Groot.  
Groot doesn’t respond and just looks guilty.  
“I’m not going to ask again,” the blue dork snaps.  
“Look there’s a perfectly good reason for us being here,” I tell him then add, “and for me nicking this get-up.”  
“And what might that be?”  
“Well err...I...I guess...”  
I don’t get any further then this because Groot decides now is a good time to slam a fist into the blue guy’s abdomen, which he does. The blue idiot goes flying backwards and crashes into a stack of boxes. His wife or friend or whatever the hell she is screamed and picked up something to throw at me.  
“Don’t even think about it lady,” I snap loud enough to ensure she backs off.  
Her companion however is now up and firing three blaster shots into Groot’s chest. My plant buddy barely notices this and throws a box at our enemy, sadly missing. I hiss as an alarm, activated by the blue worm of a woman, sounds to call the police.  
“Time to go,” I tell Groot then leap onto his arm as he smashes his way thought the shop’s front door and takes off through the city.  
After a while we stopped in another sidealley and I drop off Groot’s arm, breathing heavily.  
“You great big idiot,” I pant, “I thought you said that shop was empty.”  
“I am Groot,” Groot muttered, telling me he was sorry.”  
I let out a sigh, “Forget about it. At least were safe for now.”  
“I am Groot.”  
“You’re right we should get some shut eye but first I want a drink. All this fighting and running has made me thirsty. I don’t spouse you see a bar anywhere?”  
Groot’s response is to pick me up by my leg and continue walking through the city.  
“Oi put me down,” I shout from my upside down position.  
“I am Groot.”  
“Drunk? Who said anything about getting drunk? All I want is one tiny drink...really just one.”  
“I am Groot,” Groot replies firmly.  
“Look pal you can’t tell me what to do. If I want some booze I mean to have it so put me down.”  
“I am Groot,” the giant idiot booms causing me to shut it.  
Groot smiles with satisfaction and continues on his way.  
I cross my arms and mutter really bad words as well as make a mantel note to myself. Rocket don’t ever bother with drink again it’s not worth the trouble. As soon as I’ve done this I make another mantel note. Rocket if ever you made a mantel note to stop drinking just ignore it.


	2. A little workout

I stare out of the window of the small ship I’m stuck in with one thought going through my mind. I’m going to jail again. I’ve lived for little over two years and I’m on my way to prison for the third time and it’s for a completely unmerited reason. Okay so I did nick a bit of money from some rich, stuck-up piece of garbage but I had to, I was starving. Of course I got arrested but I don’t see what business it was of the authorities. I told them I only took the money because I needed food and that I would pay it back but they didn’t care one bit. Why the hell can’t those idiots arrest people who are real menaces to society instead of some poor youth who’s so hungry it’s painful?  
I’m jolted out of my thoughts as the ship docks with a large, two levelled, hexagon shaped prison station orbiting some planet or other that I don’t care to know the name of. A metal door at the front of the ship opens and a somewhat ugly guardsman comes to escort myself and the few other prisoners on the ship to the station’s main entrance where we’ll be asked a few pointless questions and be given a cell number.   
It doesn’t take long to reach our destination and I’m lucky enough to be first in the small line of prisoners which means I don’t have to listen to everyone else blabber.  
“Name?” the bold-headed prison attendant asks as he looks down at me with disdain.  
“Rocket,” I answer plainly.  
“What sort of a name is that?” the attendant sneers.  
“Yeah I know, strange name,” I reply, “but at least it’s not something trashy like... Kotar for instance.”  
The attendant’s eyes flicker over to his identity badge before returning angrily to me.  
Age?” he growls.  
“About two and a bit years, can’t say the exact date.”  
“What about species?”  
This next question has me stumped for a bit on how to answer but I decide to just be honest.  
“I don’t have a species. I’m the only one in the galaxy who’s like me.”  
“Awww that’s too bad kid, what a shame,” Kotar says mockingly. “Your cell number is X29X8, now go into the next room and get your prison clothes because you’ll be staying here for a while. Oh and one more thing Mr. One of a kind, don’t get lonely.”  
I reply with a vulgar insult to his face before following a guard into the next room where I am stripped, sprayed down with water, given a disgustingly plain grey top and pants and finally taken to my cell.  
The cell is simple, a plain bed without sheets, a dodgy looking shelf and a bucket so I can relieve myself.   
I flop down on the bed grinning and say out loud to myself, “Well this will sure beat sleeping in a gutter.”

I’m woken to the sound of my cell door unlocking. I raise head to see a guard standing in the doorway gun in hand.  
“Get up,” the man orders. “It’s meal time. You get fifteen minutes to eat, no more, no less. Move it.”  
I mutter something under my breath, pull my shirt on and head out of my cell.   
I have no idea which way to go but I soon figure out that to take a left then a right, another two lefts then a right again. I figure this out because if I go the wrong way I’m shoved in the back by the guard.  
As I enter the mess-hall I take a look around. The room is small, ugly, has only two tables side-by-side and has a counter were you go to get your food. I walk over to the counter, grab a tray and hold it out to the woman who severs me a tray-full of green slop. It looks less then appetizing but once you’ve eaten half rotten food from a trashcan prison food isn’t that bad.  
I take my food over to one of the tables and throw it above my head and onto the table before scrabbling up a chair. To my irritation and humiliation I have to eat standing on my chair otherwise I can’t reach the table or tray. I don’t have a spoon or anything so I just scoop it up with my paw. After the third bite I become aware that a scaly alien is watching me and grinning to himself. I try to ignore him and continue my meal but after another two mouthfuls of slop I push my tray away from me and glare over at him.  
“What you looking at?” I demand angrily.  
“Nothing,” he replies and turns away, sniggering to himself.  
“Oh really,” I growl, “because staring at me while I’m eating is not looking at nothing so why the hell were you looking at me?”  
“Figure it out stupid,” the other growls, not even bothering to look at me.  
“Let me guess,” I snap. “You were looking at a freak. At this little weirdo who’s at the table. Well you aren’t much of a looker yourself and...”   
“You got it all wrong kid,” the scaly laughs. “I wasn’t looking at you so much as your muscles or haha, lack of them.”  
“What the hell does that mean?” I snap, furious at what this trash is implying.  
“I mean you’re scrawny and underdeveloped. Weak guys like you don’t last long in places like this. Do yourself a favour and build yourself up a bit. After this the filth howls with laughter. Everyone else near us decides now is a good time to leave the table.  
“Shut your face you stinking slime-ball,” I roar at him them launch myself across the table.   
“So you think I’m weak.” I snarl as I stand inches away from him. “You think I won’t make it in here? That I can’t take care of myself? Well you listen and listen good because...”  
I don’t get any further as a guard who must have heard me shouting comes over and slams his fist down between us.  
“What the devil is going on?” he demands, wanting an answer from both of us.  
“What’s going on is that this...thing is mouthing off at me like a maniac.” Lizard-face replies.  
“That’s because he insulted me,” I growl, struggling to stay calm. “He called me scrawny and said I can’t take care of myself. He’s wrong I...”   
“Look buster,” the guard says, cutting me off, “I don’t care what he called you so zip it.”  
Turning on the scaly he snaps, “I don’t need any trouble from you Javal so stop picking on the newbie. I will not stand for any fighting on my watch.”  
“As for you,” he adds, turning on me, “You are scrawny. Get over it.!”  
I’m about to bite back at him when I hear the beeping sound indicating that meal time is over.  
“Right,” the guard yells at the top of his lungs, “everyone back to their cells, now!”  
As I’m escorted back to my cell I turn and lock eyes with Javal, letting him know that he’s made an enemy today.

Back in my cell I strip off my top and look down at myself. I expect to see a well built body but instead I’m greeted with a scrawny little chest and an equally unimpressive belly. The lizard guy had been right, I do look weak. I yell angrily and kick my shirt across the length of the cell. I’m so angry I can hardly think. I feel so stupid right now. Mouthing off to that lizard about how wrong he was to think I wasn’t strong and now I see he was right. That’s when I make a vow to myself. Somehow I’m going to get strong and well built. Somehow I’m going to get myself a real good-looking gut.  
................................

“Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred.” I get to my feet after I reach the hundredth press-up. I’m hot and sweaty but feel god for having finished my morning exercise ten minutes before I usually start them. I need a shower but I’m also feeling really hungry so I decide to hold the shower off until after I’ve had breakfast.  
As I enter the Milano’s kitchen I see Peter eating some toast while Drax and Gamora sip at mugs of tea or coffee or something.  
“Morning,” I grunt at them.  
Gamora looks up then wrinkles her nose and says, “What is that smell?”  
“That Gamora,” I tell her is the smell of a sweaty little body that’s just done a serious work-out.”  
To emphasize this I lift an arm and take a big sniff. Gamora doesn’t say anything and just stands there looking like she’s going to be sick.  
“Rocket what’s with you and all this working-out anyway?” Peter asks. “I mean it’s not like you have to get into shape for a fight. All you ever use in a fight is your fists so why bother?”  
“Peter does this look scrawny to you?” I ask and lift my top up to just above my chest.  
“Err...no, not at all. I mean it look good for what it is.” Peter answers a little surprised by my actions.  
“Someone once told me it was underdeveloped and that I needed to build myself up a bit,” I tell him, letting my top fall back into place. “I first I was just mad at him,” I go on. “After a while I thought I’d prove him wrong. Good idea don’t you think?”  
“Yeah,” Pater replies and goes back to his toast.


	3. Sharing secrets

I’m woken up from my sleep by a light going on outside my room. This makes me mad for three reasons. I don’t like being woken up in the middle of the night, also I was in the middle of the first good dream I had, had in nearly a mouth. Last but not least, it could have woken baby Groot. Nobody wakes up my baby Groot. Growling I get up, open my door and stick my head out of my room to find the light in the corridor outside is on. Irritability I click it off and head back to bed only for the light to go back on less than a minute later. Furiously I storm out of my room and turn it off for a second time. I settle down in bed again and just close my eyes when, blam , the light’s on again.  
“That’s it,” I snarl, going to my door and tearing it open.  
“Right you bunch of idiots,” I yell at the top of my lungs, “I’ve had enough of this. I’m trying to get some shut-eye after a long day so if I find this light on again I’ll tare the dame thing out of the wall, got it!”  
With that I slam the door and return to bed. The light stays off.

Life continues as normal the next day. I don’t bring up the light incident and neither does anyone else. I begin to think that the whole thing was just some random craziness until the same things happens tonight. I start to drift off and then that bl****** light goes on again. I jump out of bed and go and turn the light off. I’m about to climb back into bed when I decide to wait. I want to catch whoever keeps turning the s*** light on. I want to catch them and give them a piece of my mind. I don’t have long to wait. I hear someone come into the corridor before I rip my door open and grab hold of the dork’s knee. A voice yells out in alarm and the light goes on to reveal Peter.  
“Quill!” I yell, “What in the name of hell are you doing?”  
Peter can tell I’m angry with him as that’s the only time I call him by his last name.  
“Dame it Rocket you nearly gave me a heart-attack.” He snaps back.  
“I’ll give you a lot more then that if you keep switching that light on,” I warn him.  
“Well what the hell is that to you?” Quill demands.  
“I’m trying to get some sleep. Did you ever think it might be inconvenient for me if that light’s on all night?”  
“You ever thought I might not want to be bumping into things all night?”  
“There’s nothing to bump into out here,” I say throwing my arms up. “And if that’s the case then why do you keep coming back to turn it on again?”  
“I err...” Quill faltered.  
“Knew it,” I snarl then add, “So give me the real reason.”  
“No.”   
“Now,” I snap.  
“Forget it,” He snaps back and turns his back on me, storming off to his room and slamming the door.  
I turn the light off and go back to bad as well but as I do so I make up my mind that one way or another I’m going to get the truth from Quill.  
I get this chance the very next night. After lying in bed for an hour or so unable to sleep I mutter to myself, “Rocket it’s time to go play hell with Dork-Lord.”  
Peter’s door is slightly and I there’s a dim light on inside. I enter the room and see that the light is coming from a small lamp by Peter’s bed. I also see that Peter is fast asleep and has his walkman around his neck.   
I hop onto the bed and lean in close to Peter until my face is inches from his before I blow hot breath onto his nose. Peter slowly opens his eyes and yells.  
“Rocket what the hell are you doing?”  
“I asked you a question the other night. I’m still waiting for an answer so spill it.”  
“Get out of my room,” Peter says and pushes me back a little.  
“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what was up with you and that *****ing light. I mean the way you act someone would think you were afraid of the dame dark.”  
Peter doesn’t reply and just looks away.  
“Oh,” I say. “You mean you really are afraid of the dark.”  
“Yes,” Peter snaps, “I’m afraid of the dark. Go on, go ahead and laugh.”  
“Laugh, why should I laugh?”  
“Because it’s hilarious isn’t it, a grown man like me being afraid of the dark? You’d have thought I’d have got over it by now. That I could just ignore the feelings and the thoughts about my mother and how much I miss her. It’s always in the darkness that I see her.”  
In an intend everything clicks and I feel a slight pang of guilt as I recall how much I’ve yelled at Peter over the last few days. Then I recall all the horrible thoughts I’ve had about him and I think I feel a tiny bit of shame.  
“And you’ve been keeping this secret from everyone because you’re afraid that if you tell them they’ll laugh in your face?” I ask softly.  
Peter nods and looks down miserably.  
“I’m sorry,” I tell him, really meaning it.  
“For what?”  
“For yelling at you and for being too thick to put two and two together. I know what it’s like to be scared of being laughed at and I know what it’s like to keep secrets from the rest of the universe.”  
“Like what?” Peter asks, clearly interested.  
“That’s none of your business,” I reply.  
“Oh come on Rocket I’ve just told you a deep secret it’s only fair you tell me one. I promise I won’t laugh or tell the others.”  
I shift a little and say. “I got your word on that?”  
“Absolutely.”  
It’s my turn to let out a sigh now. I guess Peter is right it is only fair I tell him something and it would be a good way to make it up to him for being such a jerk.  
“Well...I have kept this one thing secret from the rest of the galaxy,” I begin. “See there’s something I’ve had ever since I was little and I’ve never let it go...but I’ve never talked about it.”  
“Something you’ve held on to all your life?”  
“Something I have and something I am” I say, hating every moment of this.  
Peter leans in close and whispers, “What do you have? What are you?”  
“A...a virgin.” I mutter not out of shame of my secret but because I stink at this whole talking deep with others thing.  
At first Peter doesn’t react but at last he just stares at me in surprise and say, “What?”  
“You heard me,” I say quietly. I knew this was how things would turn out. I knew if ever I told someone about this they would think I was a little weirdo.  
“Well I never thought...” Peter begins then says, “Why?”  
“Why what?” I ask a bit confused.  
“Why did you choose to stay a virgin? Not that you shouldn’t but most people...well... ”  
I groan. “Do I really have to answer?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well it’s like this Star-Lord. First of all I don’t I really understand the appeal of sex.”  
“And,” Peter asks, knowing there’s more.  
I take a deep breath before I spill my heart and soul out to the guy I’ve only just begun to know.  
“All my life people have taken things away from me,” I begin. “My future, my pride, part of my sanity, hell even my own body isn’t really mine. I’ve been stripped of nearly everything that I could once have called my own. But there’s just this one thing that nobody has been able to take from me. My virginity is about the only thing I’ve always had and the only thing I can think of right now that I can keep for as long as I want. It’s all my own and I’m going to keep it a while longer.”  
At the end of my rambling Peter just nods and says, “Good reasons.”  
“Thanks,” I reply with a grin then let out a huge yawn before adding, “I’d best get back to bed. I’m glad we had this chance to share a secret or two it means that maybe one day I might be able to just about put up with you.”  
Peter chuckles, “Maybe someday I’ll be able to put up with you too.”


	4. Wounded

Darkness...I am floating in darkness. I am aware of nothing but a thick blanket of night, a blanket of night and a sensation of instance pain. Why, why was I in such pain? The next feeling is one of sinking, down, down, down, as if I were in a deep lake or immense ocean. It’s so strange, the darkness, the pain, the feeling of sinking. Part of me knows I have to fight my way out of all of this but another part of me doesn’t really want to. Suddenly I hear a voice calling to me.  
“Rocket, Rocket, please, please be okay.”  
I know the voice, its Peter’s.   
I have to reach that voice. I have to fight. I had to escape. Slowly, very slowly I force myself to...wake up.   
I see dim shapes as my eyes flicker open. I’m in a poorly lit room, it’s plain and I think made of metal. Peter and Gamora are looking towards me, expressions of shock on their faces. Drax stands behind them and a little to the left and looks ready to kill. Groot is at the back of the room, in the shadow, his face impossible to read.   
“He’s alive,” Peter whispered to Gamora.  
I force myself to take a step towards them, only to discover all four of my paws are tied to the wall with think ropes. The strain I put on my limbs in trying to move sends a wave of agony through my body, causing me to let out a cry.  
Peter’s over to me in a flash.  
“Easy pal, easy,” he says and cuts me loss from the rope. I fall into his arms.  
If I had been in any other state I would have pulled myself free of his as I hate being touched. Pulling away however was not an option as I know I am too weak to stand by myself, let alone walk.  
“It’s going to be okay buddy,” Peter whispers and I’m sure he’s holding back a sob.  
I say nothing, mealy allowing him to carry me as I close my eyes to sleep and try hard to remember what happened to me.  
.......................  
I let out a whoop of joy as one of my grenades takes out another enemy.   
“Fear the fur,” I yell as I throw a second grenade, making the enemy scatter.  
“Star-Lord to Rocket, come in please,” Peter says as he suddenly appears besides me causing me to jump.  
“What the hell do you want?” I demand.  
“Oh just saying that you’re on a mission you know. Some of us are here to get a job done and not just for the fun of it.”  
“Meaning what?” I say indignantly.   
“You know what,” Star-Lord replies and moves away while I mutter dark words.  
I know that he’s right though, I have to stay focused on the mission.  
Four hours ago Nova had received word that a small group of terrorists had deployed bombs throughout the capital city of the planet Illeos and the bombs were set to go off at 13:00 hours today. All we guardians knew was that the informer’s name was Mavton and he was from inside the group and that Nova were all a bunch of wimpy girls and had come running to us for help. There were sixteen bomb scattered throughout the city. We had found and disarmed thirteen; Peter and I were converging of the fourteenth.   
I leap over the bodies of two terrorists I shot a moment ago and race towards the bomb. Three males guard the bomb but I take two of them down easy, leaving Peter to deal with the last. I reach the bomb and pull off the front of it exposing its inner-workings.  
“Can you disarm it?” Peter asks.  
“What you mean like the other three I disarmed today?” I reply in a tone that clearly shows what I think oh Peter’s question.  
“Jerk,” Peter whispers then shuts up so I can work.   
The bomb is deactivated in seconds, the design ridiculously easy for me to work out.  
“Done,” I tell Peter who then contacts the others to see how they are getting on. After a moment he says, “Drax and Gamora got the last of the bombs. Everyone is waiting for us in the city centre, come on.”  
I follow Peter though the city until we reach its centre. A squad of Nova soldiers are gathered in the centre along with Drax and Gamora. Groot is there as well. Groot in still growing up but has regained enough of his strength to maintain his full size for short periods of time, this being one of them.   
“So,” I ask looking at Drax and Gamora, “how many bomb did you get?”  
“Three,” Gamora replied for both of them, “and you.”  
“Four,” I say with a grin, then add, “and between them the Nova guys must have taken out the other nine.”  
“Other ten,” Drax corrected me.  
“That’s seventeen stupid, I told you it was sixteen,” I retort.  
“You said seventeen this morning,” Drax huffs.  
“No I didn’t.”  
“Err yes you kind of did.” Peter adds in.  
“No I’m sure I...” I stop when we all hear the sound of beeping coming from nearby.  
“O sh...” I’m cut off as the wall of a building on my right explodes, throwing myself and several others to the ground. I smack my head on concrete and black out.  
...................  
With a groan I open my eyes. I’m in a large metal-walled room with a glaring light in the middle of the ceiling. I’m tied, arms above my head, with a rope that hooks into the ceiling. My foot-paws are tied as well. I reason out that I must have been captured by the enemy and brought here to what I assume is their hide-out. I also realize that I’ve been stripped naked. This is not only humiliating but also upsetting as I can think of only one good reason for my kidnappers to take my clothes off. I’m going to be tortured before the day is out. I hear footsteps and then a loud click from behind. Four centaurians enter the room, all male. They wear light combat amour and one is missing an eye. This one comes to stand in front of me.  
“Well, well, what do we have here?” he scoffs, “if it isn’t one of the almighty guardians of the galaxy. Not so mighty now are you?”  
“Let me go you slime,” I yell at him.  
The guy laughs and says, “My name is Tatash and you...well you must be Rocket.”  
I say nothing.  
“You know you’ve been quite the little nuisance to me and my men but now you’re going to give us a little bit of help.”  
“Help?” I ask.  
“Answer me this guardian, who told you about the bombs in the city?”  
“Maybe we were just in the area at the time.” I reply.  
The terrorist leader laughs again then yanks my head back, forcing me to look straight up at him, something I hate him for.  
“Don’t lie to me rodent,” he snaps. “Nobody knew about the bomb plan save for me and my men. That means someone betrayed me and you know who it was. You tell me right now, nice and easy.”  
I know the name of the so called traitor alright but I’m not about to tell this scum so I keep my mouth shut.  
“It looks like we’re going to do this the hard way,” Tatash sighs then motions to one of his men.   
The man steps forward, unsheathes a long and cruel looking knife and slashes it across my lower back. I let out a gasp as my back explodes with pain. So now it begins, I think to myself.  
“Perhaps now you will answer my question?” Tatash says in a level tone.   
“Like hell,” I snarl.  
The second knife slash is across my right shoulder. This time I let out a cry as the blade bites my flesh.  
“Answer me,” Tatash says dangerously.  
I hold my tongue and simply glower at him. The knife is raised again but Tatash stops the scum under his command from using it.  
“Leave his back Ovin,” he orders. “It’s time to get to work on his belly.”  
Ovin nods and comes to my front.  
“I’ve been patient with you so far guardian,” Tatash growls, “but my patience is running thin. Tell me the name of the traitor or I’ll make you scream.”  
“Burn in hell,” I roar.  
Tatash nods to Ovin and the knife comes down again, cutting though the soft flesh of my belly as easy as a hot knife though better. Tatash is right I do scream. I scream and curse and writhe but all to no avail. Now the knife is upon me again. Not a quick slash but a long, slow and agonising journey from just below my chest to just above my groin. I’m sobbing now, the tears rolling down my cheeks. I hate crying, hate the fact that it makes me look weak but I can’t stop because the pain is almost too much to bear. One thing and one thing only stops me from screaming out for mercy and that’s the dark and morbid truth that I’ve been though worse. Only once in my life have I suffered worse than this and that was in that dame lab where I was created. I remember it all. The syringes, the scalpels and the feeling on skin being peeled back so a scientist’s instrument could get at the raw muscle beneath. After a year of that even the greatest of agonies is endurable. A hand slaps my face and brings me out of my memories.  
“Talk you stupid freak,” Tatash roars at me.  
“Never,” I snarl.  
Ovin slices his blade down my belly one last time then lifts my right paw and begins his work on the soul of my foot.   
Mercy comes to me now as I feel the dark blanket of unconsciousness rap itself around me. I don’t resist.  
...................  
My eyes snap open and my vision is flooded with light. At first I’m confused, thinking I’m still a prisoner of the terrorists but slowly I come to realize that I’m in the Milano’s sickbay. I’m laying down in one of the sickbay’s beds and my entire body is screaming in protest to the way I’ve been treated. I can also feel that beneath the blue cover on my bed that I’m still naked. I try to sit up but nearly blackout with the pain. That’s when I notice Peter sitting next to my bed, looking worried.  
“Easy Rocket,” he says and pushes me down again. “Don’t try to get up pal or you might do yourself an injury...you know another one.”  
“What happened after the bomb when off?” I ask.  
“The terrorists came in and grabbed you. We had no idea where you were. We still won’t if not for Mavton. He contacted us and told us where you were and that we needed to get you out, fast. I say we did that pretty well.”  
“What about the terrorists?” I ask, “Did you get them?”  
“Groot happened to them,” Peter said with a smile.  
“Groot?” I ask.  
Peter shakes his head and says, “I’ve never seen anything like it. When he was what they did to you he just when insane. He killed them all, every one.”  
“Good old Groot,” I laugh then start coughing.  
“Easy Rocket, easy,” Peter says then goes over to a small sink and brings back a wet cloth.  
“I need to clean you up Rocket,” he tells me, “So just lie still.”   
Having said this he pulls back the covering of my bed.  
Both of us look down in horror at the hunk of bleeding flesh that used to me my stomach.  
“I’ll try to make this quick,” Peter promises then begins to wash. I grind my teeth together and thy too stay tough despite the pain. I can’t cry in front of Peter, I can’t.  
“Rocket stop,” Peter says genteelly.  
I look at him confused.  
“There’s no one here but you and me,” the other guy tells me. “Nobody can hear you cry so just let it out and stop trying to me MR. Hardcore.”  
I nod knowing he’s right. There’s a time and a place for being hardcore and this isn’t one of them. So I allow myself to cry as Peter washes blood from my back, my stomach, my paw. I know I should have put up more of a fight to stay strong but sometimes even I fail at this. After what seems like an eternity Star-Lord drops the bloody cloth to the floor.  
“Bandages next,” I hiss though my clanked teeth.  
“Bandages later this next,” Peter replies then picks me up and raps his arms round me in a hug, oblivious it seems to the blood that slowly soaks his clothes.   
Normally I would try to take his face off if he touched me but today I feel in need of a little TLC.  
“Thanks Peter,” I whisper as I rap my tiny arms round his neck and return his hug.  
“Anytime,” he says and adds, “The others and I will always be here for you okay.”  
“I know,” I reply and give him a nuzzle.


	5. A friendship made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter about Rocket and Groot when their friendship was starting out. Please R&R.

I frown as a drop of rain hits my nose with a plop. I’m standing in one of the many streets of Campidor, a city on the planet Vilos. Vilos is a green world and most of the time very sunny. Today however it was cold and wet. I shiver as another drop of rain splashes onto my head and drips down the inside of my bright green top, hopefully not touching the nearly empty supply bag I have over my back. I’ve never understood why rain has to be so sodding cold. I mean why can’t it be warm and...  
“I am Groot?” a voice asks behind me, bringing me out of my thoughts.   
I turn and look up at the towering tree-like creature who I’ve come to know. His name is Groot and he’s one of the strangest beings I’ve come into contact with. He’s been with me for what four, five day? I know it’s unquestionably no more than a week.   
“I am Groot?” Groot asked again.  
“Of course I’m okay,” I reply sharply, “you think a little rain bothers me?”  
“I am Groot,” Groot responds.  
He’s right, I might not mind a light shower but the rain is getting worse by the second. We need to find some shelter before it really begins to throw it down.  
“Over there,” I say, pointing to a closed up shop at the end of the street. It looks abandoned and a few of the windows are cracked but it has a jutting out roof that should protect us from the rain.  
“I am Groot,” Groot says in agreement and follows me towards it.  
“Come on out of the way, out of the way,” I shout as we push our way though the crowed street.  
Most people ignore me but I do notice a few of them looking at me with disgust.  
“What’s your problem losers?” I snarl, “never seen a teenager before?”  
Normally this would ensure a fight but none of them dared come near me when I had a seven-foot tree-man with me, not that I couldn’t take them without Groot’s help. I flop down on the ground once we reach the shelter of the shop. My poor feet have been killing me all day.  
“I am Groot,” Groot says.  
I look out at the sky and see that it will be dark soon.  
“You’re right it’s time to sleep,” I sigh then add, “You go ahead I’ll just keep watch in case anyone comes along.”  
“I am Groot.” Groot replied.  
“No, no I don’t I’m fine I’m not going to sleep okay, it’s no big deal.”  
“I am...” Groot stated to protest but I cut him off.  
“I’m not going to sleep dame it,” I snap. “Now either go to sleep or don’t. It makes no difference to me but I’m staying up got it.”  
Groot huffs and sits down next to me before closing his eyes.  
Groot probably thinks I’m just being a stroppy teenager who thinks he’s to cool to need a good sleep but I’m not. Of course I want to get some shut eye but I can’t. For all I knew Groot was just waiting for an opportunity like this. I’d close my eyes nod off and then he’s attack me, take what little I had and leave me bleeding in a gutter. I’m not going to let that happen. I will not put my life on the line like that. Not that my life was worth much. I sigh and stare out at the rain, knowing it’s going to be a long night.  
.........  
At last the rain has stopped and from the looks of it it’s going to be a warm day. The sun is out; the sky is clear and the feathered wildlife is singing.  
“I am Groot?” My tree-like travel companion asks.  
“No of course I didn’t stay up all night,” I lie without turning.  
“I am Groot.”  
I wasn’t exactly sure where Groot expected us to go but he was right we couldn’t just sit here all day we had to get moving.  
“Okay we’ll get going but let’s take it easy. My paws are still sore from the seven miles we walked yesterday.”  
Groot paused for a moment as if in thought before he stretches an arm out towards me and tries to pick me up. I jump back and glare dangerously at him.   
“What do you think you’re...?” I begin angrily before he cuts me off.  
“I am Groot,” Groot says and taps his shoulder.  
“Oh I see,” I say softly then add, “thanks but my paws aren’t so bad that I can’t walk you know. Oh and another thing, we have to establish a rule here. You don’t touch me, ever.”  
“I am Groot?” the tree-man asks in slight surprise.  
“I don’t want to talk about it,” I reply. “You don’t touch me and that’s that.”  
Groot nods.  
“Alright then,” I say, “let’s get going.”  
We walk in silence through the city enjoying the warm weather and ignoring those we come across. The only thing is the ground is still wet from all the rain of last night. I just avoid stepping in a puddle when all at one I’m splashed with water for no apparent reason. I’m alone with Groot so it could only have been him.  
“What the hell?” I snarl and spin round.  
“I am Groot,” the other apologizes.  
“So you should be,” I snap. “What the hell did you do it for anyway?”  
Groot mutters another apology then turns away and stamps in a puddle. At first I think he’s just angry with me for shouting at him but I’m wrong. Groot keeps stamping in every puddle he comes across, all the while a smile on his face. Not for the first time I begin to wonder about the tree-man’s sanity. I try to ignore him but after the sixth splash I ask him what the hack he’s doing.   
“I am Groot,” he explained.  
“Fun?”I ask in confusion. “What’s fun about getting your feet wet?”  
“I am Groot,” the tree-man said, telling me to just try it.  
I roll my eyes then jump in a puddle, splashing water everywhere. It doesn’t seem like much fun but I jump in a few more. I’m still not having much fun but then an evil idea comes to me.  
“Groot over here,” I call to Groot.  
Groot comes over and asks me what I want. As he does I kick a large amount of water at him, hitting his leg. Groot moves back in surprise and nearly trips over. I laugh as he wobbles on one leg and try to right himself. My reward is a slash to the face.  
“Oh so you want to fight?” I ask with a playful growl.  
Groot give me a goofy grin and nods.   
Then let’s go,” I yell then scowl. “Only think is there’s not really enough water in these puddles for a real fight is there?”  
Groot thinks for a moment then say, “I am Groot.”  
I follow him as he walks towards who know where.  
“Where are we going?” I ask as I try to keep up.  
“I am Groot,” Greet replies.  
“And where are we going to find a water monument?”  
“I am Groot.”  
“Well how do you know we’re going towards the city canter?” I ask, “You told me you’ve never been here before.”  
“I am Groot,” the other explained.  
I don’t recall seeing a map of the city but then I haven’t been looking for one to I shut up and simply follow Groot.   
We reach the city canter in about ten minutes and sure enough we find a water monument. The monument is made up of four large squares set around a fountain. They are made of some kind of green stone and are full of water. The monument is dedicated to...I have no idea. I drop my supply bad, start towards one of the squares then stop and say, “After you Groot.”  
Groot smiles and walks over to a square on the left. He must think I’m being kind but in truth I’m just being smart. There is no way I’m going to turn by back to Groot. One hit from his enormous fist and I can probably kiss the world goodbye. I walk over to the monument, look it up and down then try to scrabble up the steep side of the left square. It isn’t easy. Groot tries to help me but I claw at his hand and snap, “I said no touching dame it.”  
I finally manage to clamber up onto the rim of the square where upon I just stand there looking down into the water. I can’t believe I’m actually about to do this. I can’t believe I’m actually about to start... playing. Sure I’ve had a bit of fun with bombs but this is something different entirely.  
“I am Groot?” Groot asks as I stand there.  
“Err yeah sure I’m ready,” I tell him then add, “Are you?”  
My question is answered when Groot slams a fist into the water, sending it all over me. I retaliate by splashing water at him. Groot ducks behind the side of the square and hides.   
“Oh don’t be such a big baby,” I scold him, “it’s only water.”  
No sooner have I said this then I’m drenched by Groot. I yelp and try to find cover.  
“I am Groot,” Groot shouts, telling me it’s only water.  
This is how we spend out day. Running around splashing each other and acting like children. I’m still distrustful of Groot but I’ll admit that he knows how to have fun. At one moment I think I’ve won out little fight when I give Groot a particularly good splash in the face and send him tripping backwards.   
“What’s the matter Groot getting wet,” I shout somewhat pleased with myself.  
“I am Groot,” the other replies and shakes him fist.  
“Do yourself a favour Groot and give up because there’s no way you can win,” I laugh.  
I regret my words when Groot stands up, a dark smile on his face.  
“Groot?” I ask nervously as he stops over to me.  
Before I can move Groot grabs me by my top and carries me over to the fountain, being careful to touch only my clothes and not me.  
“Groot what are you doing?” I ask in horror.  
My question is answered by Groot pulling forward the top of my pants and placing me in proximity to the fountain. I wail as the cold water fills my pants, soaking both them and my underwear. Groot waits until my pants are filled to the brim then drops me with a wet plop. I struggle to stand which isn’t easy with my pants so full of water.  
“I am Groot?” Groot asks with a triumphant smile.  
“Okay, okay I was wrong,” I reply with a scowl, “you win.”  
Groot grins then begins to walk away from the monument. My only chance of keeping up with him is to remove my pants and to pick up my pace while I ignore the looks people are giving me.  
“I’m going to get you for this Groot,” I snarl as I walk past a shocked man. I’m so glad I shoes to keep my wet underwear on.  
“Did you hear me?” I demand when the tree-man remains silent.  
Groot just chuckles.   
..................  
I sit quietly as I look up at the setting sun. Groot and I are sitting on a grassy hill just outside Campidor, happily winding down after an eventful day. I’m wearing a black top and pants that I nicked and am eating my way though a box of fruit which I also nicked.  
“I am Groot.” Groot says once the sun sinks below the horizon.  
“You go ahead I’m going to stay up a bit and think.”  
Groot gives me a thumps-up then settles down to sleep.  
I sigh unhappily. I like Groot I really do and I know I want to trust him but I’m just too scared to. As I think I feel my eyelids begin to droop. Maybe I should get some sleep it can’t do any real harm can it? I shake myself awake and tell myself not to be so stupid. I have to stay awake...I have to...to...stay...  
My eyes snap open as the morning sun blasts me full in the face. I sit bolt upright and hit myself for my stupidity. I can’t believe I allowed myself to fall asleep, I just can’t believe it. Franticly I look around for Groot. But he’s not there and nether is my supply bag.   
“You idiot Rocket,” I scream out in rage, turning my back to the city. “You should have known this would happen,” I continue to shout. “That wooden slime-ball was waiting for this all along. He was waiting for you to fall asleep, for you to give him an opportunity and you hand him one on a silver platter. He’s gone, gone. That scum didn’t care about you he was just looking out for himself. Never trust filth like him again, never.”  
I’m interrupted from my ranting by a soft thud from behind and a shocked voice saying, “I am Groot.”  
I gasp and turn round to face Groot. He stands there with my now full supple bag at his feet. There’s a look of utter fury on his face and something else too. Hurt, deep, unbearable, heartbreaking hurt. As I stare at Groot in horror the full meaning of what I’ve just said hits me. Since the moment I met him Groot has shown he nothing but kindness. He’s helped me stay alive, he’s shown me what it is to have some real fun and now he’s been kind enough to bring me new supplies and what have I done? I’ve slapped his kindness right back in his face.  
“Groot?” I say unsteadily.  
Groot looks at me, shakes his head and begins to walk away.  
“Groot wait! Where are you going?” I shout in panic.  
“I am Groot,” comes the reply.  
It’s only free words but they cut straight to my heart, “Away from you.”  
“Groot wait,” I shout after him, “I didn’t mean it.”  
Groot doesn’t stop.   
“Groot please I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it I swear.”  
Groot keeps going.   
That’s when I start to sob. I hate crying because it’s weak but I can’t stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks as I realize what I’ve done. Groot is the only person I’ve met who didn’t see me as a monster and I’ve just shown him what I monster I really am. It’s over I have destroyed what may have been my only chance to have a friend and for this a sob bitterly. Finally Groot turns and looks at me.  
“Groot I’m sorry okay,” I say between my sobs. “I didn’t mean it. I was scared. I thought you had...I wasn’t...I’ve been hurt so many times before that I...Please I just don’t want to be alone anymore.” I burry my face in my paws and continue to sob.  
I stop when Groot gently says, “I am Groot.”  
I look up at him speechless.   
“You mean it?” I ask. “You’ll give me another chance.”  
Groot smiles his face full of compassion. That’s when I really start to bawl and before I know it I’m hugging Groot around the neck. My small arms don’t even go all the way round.  
“Thank you,” I whisper.  
“I am Groot?” the tree-man asks.  
“Yeah I know I said no touching but this is a one off.”  
Groot chuckles then says, “I am Groot.”  
I smile and whisper, “Yes we’ll be friends.”


	6. A sinking feeling

A sinking feeling  
I smile as the warm sun soaks into my fur. I’m sitting on a river bank watching the water and enjoying the good weather. Normally I’m not into this kind of thing but after six days crawling through sewers hunting down a gambler with a price on his head I don’t feel like doing much.  
As I sit there I hear heavy foot-steps from behind then a large wooden body sits down next to me.   
“Where have you been?” I ask without looking up as I know it can only be Groot.  
“I am Groot,” he replies.  
I look down river at the waterside town then ask, “And did you find anything interesting?”  
Groot nods then passes me a sheet of paper. The sheet shows the picture of a red-skinned male with a black Mohawk and a missing left eye. Under the picture it reads, Mathron Bax, wanted for theft and murder, reward 8,000 credits. Contact local authorities for bounty.  
“Not bad,” I say give Groot a grin then add, “you want to?  
Groot nods.  
“Then let’s go,” I reply before getting to my paws and heading towards town.  
.........  
Groot and I stand in the town’s security building and are being looked up and down by its chief. I don’t think he has a very high opinion of us but then I don’t have a high one of him.  
“So you’re here for the bounty on Bax?” he asks dryly.   
“Yeah that’s right,” I say then add, “know anything that might help?”  
“Bax has a bunch of scum working with him,” The chief answered. “His last crime consists of stealing a shipment of weaponry that was being delivered up-river to our capital Espaniy.”  
“And you want these jerks caught before they put those weapons to use?” I ask.  
The security chief nods and says, “If you and your... twig can bring him in I’m sure the whole town will be in your debt. By the looks of you mind I think that’ll be a big if.”  
I give him a glare and growl, “You know where they might be hiding?”  
“No but I believe it’s nearby, maybe somewhere along the river-bank.”  
“Right,” I say then turn to Groot.  
“Let’s get a move on then,” I tell him before looking back at the security chief and calling him an offensive name, enjoying the angry look on his face.  
........  
“Okay here’s the plan,” I tell Groot as we stand on the bank of the river. “I’ll search down-river, you search up okay.”  
“I am Groot,” Groot replies.  
“No I don’t think we need to stick together. I can handle anything,” I tell him.  
Groot shakes his head at this then walks away up-river.  
“Stupid tree,” I chuckle to myself. I can collect this bounty with my eyes closed.   
With that I move down-river. I walk along the river bank keeping my eyes open and my nose alert. It’s not long before I smell smoke.   
Moving quietly I edge forward until I see a small camp with one guard. His back is to me and he’s leaning on one of several weapon crates.  
“This must be the place,” I whisper to myself then crawl forward until I’m right behind the guard.  
“Nice spot this, come here often?” I say as I point my gun to the back of the guards head.  
The guard lets out a startled yell and puts his hands up.  
“Yeah bad day for you pal,” I laugh then add, “Where’s Bax?”  
“Right behind you, you little freak,” I voice says steadily.  
I jump and whip round to see Bax and four other men have just arrived from a tree-line a little further up the back. All have a gun in head.  
“Oh crap,” I swear then jump back as they open fire.  
I leap back and return fire, catching one man in the stomach and I think killing him.  
Bax bellows and throws a grenade at me but I leap out of the way and shoot another man in the chest. I aim at a third but then I feel something wrap around my legs, sending me to the ground. I glance down to see a thick rope wrapped around my legs. I reach for my gun, having dropped it when I fell, but it’s kicked out of the way by the guard who I startled earlier. The bugger grins down at me then grabs my jumpsuit and yanks me to my paws.  
“Now who the hell are you?” Bax asks as I’m turned towards him.  
“My name is none of your freaking business,” I snarl. “I’m a bounty hunter, that’s all you need to know.”  
Bax and his men roar with laughter.  
“Well you’re not much of one are you,” Bax mocks and pulls at my chin.  
I retaliate by biting his finger, getting a punch in the stomach as a reward.  
“What should we do with him Bax?” A yellow-skinned man asks.  
Bax looks over at the river then says, “Tie his hand and let him go for a swim.”  
My paws are forced painfully behind my back and then I am carried, kicking and snarling to the water’s edge.  
“Enjoy your swim loser,” The yellow-skinned man laughs before throwing me out into the river.  
I sink immediately, my nose and mouth filling with water.  
I thrash about but that only means I reach the bottom of the river sooner. Stop Rocket, think. I tell myself as my lungs begin to burn. I look around me, searching for something, anything that might help me out of this mess. The only thing in sight other than a hell of a lot of water is dozens of stones lying on the river bed. With a great deal of difficulty I crawl my why over to the sharpest one and begin to run my roped paws up and down its edge. The burning in my lungs worsens, making then feel like they are on fire and now panic sets in as my vision begins to go funny. At last the rope snaps and my arms are free. I start on my legs but I know my time is running out, fast. I can hardly think. Only one thought fills my mind and it’s the unbearable pain in my lungs. After what seems like an agonizingly long time the last of the rope falls away. I feel so weak now but I force myself to swim upwards towards the sunlight. It’s no good. I’ve got halfway there but I’m sinking again. I put all of my remaining strength into swimming forward. Pointless, I’m just too weak. It can’t end like this, I think to myself as the surface gets further and further away, I deserve better than this, I do. Suddenly an arm plunges into the water and grabs hold of me. I wrap an arm around it and allow it to pull me out of the water and onto the back. It is of cause it’s Groot.  
“Groot?” I ask weakly, “Where did you come from?”  
“I am Groot,” Groot explains, telling me that he heard gunfire and came running. He also tells me that after a polite word between his fist and Bax’s head he had been told where I was and so had saved me.  
“Thanks bunny I owe you one,” I reply as I suck in air. “I guess splitting up wasn’t such a good idea after all.”   
“I am Groot,” the other replies with a triumphant, told you so, look on his face.  
“Oh you’re really rubbing it in aren’t you,” I huff.  
Groot nods and then we both laugh until it hurts.


End file.
